crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The following page is a list of characters and their owners(OCs/FCs only) in Chaotic Crossover. Main Characters * Blue-Light Block/Block Trio Deceased (bigmilanfan) * Lance (explodingmario15) * Kade "The Shy Guy" Berry (KirbyMorphs4MLPRP) * CORE!Frisk * Catya the Catblast (bigmilanfan) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Classic Sonic * Classic Tails * Classic Knuckles * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Mario * Luigi * Paper Mario * Jack Pot (SanicGoesFast420/Zokamare) * Marcus (MarcusKirby2018) * Frank (FAVman33) * Frunk (FAVman33) * Jeb (Jebraimaking) * Dook (DookDaElf) * Maggie (DookDaElf) * Kaito (tiagomale2134ninja) * Jay Flamestar (JFlamestar/ThatScammedNoob_Lol) * David Waterstar (David_NoHashtags) * Adeleine * Frisk UNDERTALE (friskUNDERTALE1) * Virtual Miku * Rin (Virtual Miku's Dimension) * Hatsune Miku * Kagamine Rin * Kagamine Len * Megurine Luka * Megpoid GUMI * IA * Dark Matter * Zan Partizanne * Flamberge * Francisca * Licky (Jebraimaking) * Proto * Shado (bigmilanfan) * Madeline * Mirror Madeline * Human X (bigmilanfan) * Bruhk (bigmilanfan) * Oka Ruto * Pi (bigmilanfan) Side Characters * Noobly (smallnoob11) * Hat Kid * Mustache Girl * Plot Scissors (bigmilanfan) * Plot Hammer (Filipoke) * Lakitian (ChalphaEve) * Deathling (bigmilanfan) * Princess Peach * Rosalina * Koopa the Quick * Evi (bigmilanfan) * Calamus * Alula * Silver * Mona * Ashley * Red * Tetra * Dr. Eggman * Mother Good (bigmilanfan) * Da Spectatoor (Meowlikes) * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Orca/Idate * Sans * Papyrus Deceased * Bowser * Oscilloscope (SuperNerd999998) * Mehkila (bigmilanfan) * Diesel Deceased (bigmilanfan) * Xenia the Xeno'jiiva (bigmilanfan) * Tigra Deceased (bigmilanfan) * Mikasa (bigmilanfan) * Nepina (bigmilanfan) * Nina (bigmilanfan) * Ester (bigmilanfan) * Starrica (bigmilanfan) * Mepho (bigmilanfan) * Memona (bigmilanfan) * Emalf * Executoir (bigmilanfan) * Helica * Grimm * Kris * Ralsei * Susie * Lancer * Rouxls Kaard * Stick (bigmilanfan) * Vix (bigmilanfan) * Ib * Garry * Mary * Guertena Weiss Deceased * Madotsuki * Urotsuki * Sabitsuki Villains * Cyalm (Explode1) * Marx * Bete Noire * Kyubert (bigmilanfan) * Nidhog (bigmilanfan) * Brain-0z (bigmilanfan) * P. Lance (explodingmario15) * Eni the Evil Babysitter (bigmilanfan) * Nixenh (bigmilanfan) * Error Crystal (Filipoke) * Spooky * Monokuma * Shana Djinn (bigmilanfan) * Xangel (bigmilanfan) * Lickster (Jebraimaking) * Golscorn (bigmilanfan) * Yaldabaoth * Siralos * King of Sorrow * Dimentio * Dark Boy (bigmilanfan) * Light Girl (bigmilanfan) * King * Moge-ko * Prince Zorni (bigmilanfan) * Ronnie (Filipoke) * Poco (bigmilanfan) * Shroud (bigmilanfan) * Emillia (bigmilanfan) * Scrapp (EvilChicken10701) * Sparkz (EvilChicken10701) * Lightix (bigmilanfan) * Skeltix (bigmilanfan) * Lord firn (bigmilanfan) * Rix-x1 (bigmilanfan) * Spiderina (bigmilanfan) * Orenzo (bigmilanfan) * Maria Elizabeth (bigmilanfan) * I.D.P.D Captain * Scrap King * Chaos Starlight (ChalphaEve) Council of Gods * Xiniv (bigmilanfan) * Etihw * Time (bigmilanfan) * None (bigmilanfan) * Palutena * Amatarasu Other Gods * Naratine (bigmilanfan) * Empty (bigmilanfan) * Seconds (bigmilanfan) * Death * Viridi * Ecxistense (bigmilanfan) * Zezk (bigmilanfan) * Reaper of the Blood Moon, Elizar (bigmilanfan) * Yung Venuz Ride Monsters * Valery Deceased (Owner: BLB / Monster: Valstrax) * Nightglobe Deceased (Owner: CORE!Frisk / Monster: Agnaktor) * Shagan (Owner: Mother Good / Monster: Shagaru Magala) * Dodo (Owner: Flamberge / Monster: Dodogama) * Flare (Owner: Emalf / Monster: Glavenus) * Mimi (Owner: Evi / Monster: Legiana) * Jixa (Owner: CORE!Frisk / Monster: Astalos) * Atora (Owner: Dedede / Monster: Athal-ka) Unknown * Nexo (bigmilanfan) * Yakashka (bigmilanfan) * The Behemoth (bigmilanfan) * White Butterfly (bigmilanfan) * Aikata Kōkyū (ChalphaEve) Points * Gaem (bigmilanfan) * Shardstal (ChalphaEve) * Puranetto (ChalphaEve) * Pinkerold (ChalphaEve) * Leafco (bigmilanfan) * Drema (bigmilanfan) * Hexmare (bigmilanfan) * Mallus (explodingmario15) * Moonshar (bigmilanfan) * Yanex (bigmilanfan) * Disc (Jebraimaking) * Wallson (Filipoke) Animals of the World in Darkness * Rockillers (Homunclis Family) * Airaptors (Reptillekers Family) * Dark Miffllen (Homunclis Family) * Aqship Fish (??? Family) * Sea Yslinner (Yslinner Family) * Fire Yslinner (Yslinner Family) * Leafbir (Birnicus Family) * Magma Moluken (Reptillekers Family) * Mosseater (Homunclis Family) * Streksnak (Reptillekers Family) * Sheerclauw (Aranickor Family)Category:Main Pages